


不可描述

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Kojima Haruna/Oshima Yuuko





	不可描述

凉！

冰凉触感从脸颊划过，好像是冰块？伴随着热热的鼻息，瞬间让优子浑身一颤。

“啊，小优醒了？”

是那个人的声音，但是眼前被什么东西蒙住了，冰块随着这句话掉落在了优子的胸口上，随着体温融化了的冰，透过布料渗到里面，湿湿凉凉的，很不舒服。优子想用手拿掉这让人不适的冰块，才发现自己的双手早已被什么东西固定在了床头动弹不得。

脑袋还晕晕的，利用目前大脑运作的极限来梳理着现在的状况。依稀记得喝了好多酒，和很多人，还有阳菜，迷乱地kiss，然后……

“唔……”

冰凉的唇覆了上来，这让优子脑袋更晕了，本能地张口回应这个吻，不料渡过一口烈酒，顺从地咽下，打算继续这个吻的时候，对方肉感满满的唇却离开了。

“呐，阳菜？”弱气地试探着，想知道对方在哪里。

“嗯？”慵懒回应着的同时，整个人贴了上来，在优子耳边轻声道，“好热呢小优，怎么办啊？”说着开始用手描摹优子的轮廓，从鼻子，到嘴唇，到下巴，脖子，锁骨……内衣被推了上来，但却没有褪去外衣，胸前被隔着衣服撩拨着，略显粗糙的触感让人更加兴奋，紧闭着嘴巴，呻吟声还是抑制不住地从喉咙中泻出。

烈酒的辛辣还刺激着喉咙和食道，耳边温热的鼻息和软糯的声音，胸前不安分的手，最要命的是，所有的这些通通属于那个梦寐以求的人……多重攻击之下，可怜优子那本来就还晕着的脑袋，嗡地一声响了起来，虽羞涩至极，但无处可逃。如果房间足够安静，就能听到某人理智崩断的声音。

“阳……阳菜，给我！”不管了，明天再说明天的事。竭尽所能去寻在耳畔的唇，却被躲开了。

“咦？小优想要什么呀？”说着，声音的主人跨上了某人的一条腿，湿滑的触觉告诉优子，身边的人下面应该什么都没有穿，而自己，应该也没有。

优子用力一挣，听到了手边布料撕裂的声音。

“啊，小优真是的，人家的蕾丝底……唔……”

未等到抱怨完全出口，顾不得眼睛尚被蒙蔽，拥上面前的体温，即使看不到，也能再熟练不过地找到对方的唇，狠狠地吻了上去。

翻身欺上，迫不及待地用双手和舌去迎接这个柔软的身体，这幅身体的主人一改以往的傲娇，配合着优子，双手软软地搭上这个让人失去理智的小恶魔的肩头。狂乱中优子挣掉了眼上的遮蔽，才发现眼前的公主殿下已经满眼水汽，不光是脸，连那对可爱的耳朵都红透了。

“公主”

声音沙哑地呼唤着这个可爱的人，未等到那人的回应就加快了动作，左手将阳菜的两手交叠压在床头，右手向下探去，原本一声好好的回应硬是变成了不成章法的呻吟。

“真想让你看看现在的你到底有多可爱，哎呀，怎么办呢？就用这个吧！”

“咔嚓”相机的声音让原本已经闭好的眼睛猛然睁开，看到的是一只一脸坏笑举着手机对着自己的栗鼠。

还是一副栗鼠样，和十一年前一样……一时间的晃神忘记了自己这时是应该生气的，还没来得及发表谴责，对方就直接再次吻了上来，手上不知压住了什么按键，“咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓……”连拍？！这家伙在想什么？

“唔……”原本该是一声更加暧昧的呻吟在某人不知疲倦的索吻中生出了隐忍的意味——某人的右手不知道什么时候又回到了两腿间，强烈的刺激让阳菜意识再度朦胧起来。咔嚓声突然停止，某人突然起身，把手机也丢到了一边，放阳菜一个人在那里喘的上气不接下气，下面的动作也戛然而止，双手撑在阳菜的头边，似在欣赏一幅画。

这种时候怎么可以突然停止？！臭栗鼠在想什么？！

借着酒劲和那一颗不甘半途而废的心，抬起双手扣在小混蛋的颈后，猛地拉过她的脑袋。

“呐，小优，亲我。”

偏过头，让气息打在身上人的耳边，提出了不可思议的要求。

对于公主的要求，根本没有拒绝的余地，吻上公主的唇，却被推开。

“不是这里。”

说着，按着优子的肩头向下推去。心下了然，带着一丝虔诚来到了一个浑圆前，含住顶端，舌尖不安分地挑动，偶尔牙齿的刮擦会让绵绵的呻吟中夹杂一声娇嗔。

“左边照顾到了，但右边怎么办呢，周到的大岛桑？”

听到一声轻笑，随即右边也被唇舌好好地照顾了起来，然而左边也没有被冷落，某人的右手一直还在照顾着它。

周到的照顾让腰肢本能的扭动了起来，弓起下身想要寻求一个依托，然而某人扔在不知疲倦地周到照顾着胸前。

“大岛桑……下面也要。”说着把身上的人继续往下推。

一路细细吻下去，周到的大岛桑终于到达了公主殿下指定的目的地。伸舌慢慢舔舐着唇瓣，找到硬核，细细地玩弄了起来，身下的人动作突然激烈起来，昂起头，大口喘着气，但一浪叠一浪的快感突然停止，正打算抬手敲打辛勤为自己服务的人，身体突然被那人的手指填满。

直接进去了三根。突然进入的疼痛夹杂了快感，舌头的动作也继续了起来。已无暇顾及其他，只一心攀顶，手上不知轻重地抓住了那人的肩膀，划出一道血痕。

“公主，我们终于……”

凯旋的骑士来到公主面前，想要说些什么却被公主抢先一步授予了勋章，拉过她的脑袋温存地吻了上去。

不知什么时候入睡的，醒来一身酸痛，肩膀上的疼痛让她意识到昨晚好像……应该……确实……发生过什么，不敢确信，身边人已经不见，浴室传来的水声告诉优子，那人并没有离开。

安慰着自己也许其实只是一个梦，这个早晨就像每个留宿后的早晨一样，一边循着梦里的记忆打开了手机相册，海量照片让她瞬间清醒。

啊……呃……嗯……不知不觉涨红了脸……

真是牙白……删……删掉吧？

“咦？小优你干嘛呢？”从浴室出来的人看到优子背对着自己。

吓得手一抖，哐当一声手机掉到了地上。

……

“呐，小优，亲我。”

……

“不是这里。”

……

手机里还在说着没羞没臊的台词，屋子里却静的可怕，颤抖着回头准备面对疾风的时候，背上突然多了一个重量，滚烫的体温透过睡衣清晰地传到大岛赤裸的背上。

这个热量把优子烫的面红耳赤，于是，伴着手机里的呻吟声，优子鼓起勇气说了一句不得了的话:“再……再来一次？”

一个柔软的吻代替了所有回应。


End file.
